HARRY POTTER and the Lady of Music
by Belle la Nuit
Summary: This story set foot on Harry Potter's summer holiday after his second school year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry endded.
1. Story Background

** Story Background**

And so it was during Harry Potter's second year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

After Harry Potter had discovered the Chamber of Secrets, he quickly went in with Professor Lockhart and his friend Ron. However, because of some reason, Harry had to go in alone to save Ron's sister Ginny.

Soon, as he got in, he met Tom Riddle, which was also known as the Dark Lord

—Voldemort. They got a fight. But at last, with the help of Professor Dumbledore's phoenix Fawkes and the sorting hat, Harry Potter and defeated him.

And because of such happy event, Professor Dumbledore had announced to all the students that the last exam should be canceled.

However, something still had happened just at the beginning of Harry's summer vacation. He and two of his friends, Hermione and Ron were being called to stay in school for their summer vacation.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

After Professor Dumbledore had announced that the exam is canceled, nearly every day in Hogwarts was a happy day, especially for Harry Potter, the boy who lived once again.

The house Gryffindor even put a celebration party for Harry. The first thing to celebrate was because he lived, but the main reason is because he saved the day and they didn't have to have the exam.

One night, as Harry and his two friends-- Ron and Hermione just got back to the common room after they had a walk outside, they saw lots of people in the room, drinking punch and eating cakes. Some were even dancing and playing crazy things given by the Weasleys twin brother. The three of them were surprised, Ron asked, 'What the hell is going on here?'

'Never know. When everyone got back here after dinner, this place was being set like this already.' a student said.

'Seems like someone has given a party for us!' another students said, while eating a piece of chocolate cake.

'Does Professor McGonagall know all these?' Hermione asked worryingly.

'I don't think so, course she isn't here.' someone answered her.

The party looked great, everyone was having fun. It was a party better than all the party they had have. Especially those foods on the table beside the fireplace, they were all food that is rare to be seen in the magic world.

Ron went to the table and tasted a bit of the Dark Forest(a kind of cake). He took a bite and said, 'This is good. I never have such food before!'

'It is called Dark forest, a kind of cake from my world, the Muggles's world.' Hermione told him.

'That's interesting. What about all these foods, are they all from the Muggles's world.' Ron asked, and took another bigger bite.

'Yes. All. Oh look! There's an egg-tar over there.' Then Hermione went to get one, she took a bite and said, 'I love this food best!'

Harry ate lots of food, too. They were all deserts. Ron drank several cups of Coca-Cola, he said it was very funny and tasted good.

Everyone enjoyed the party. Until nearly mid-night, Professor McGonagall walked into the common room like a ghost. When she saw all the food, her face turned white and got wrinkled, but her voice stayed clam, 'What are all these?'

'Food.Pro...Professor Mc...McGonagall.' a student answered her.

'And what food are these?' she asked once more, waiting for the word that she was waiting for someone to say.

'Muggles' food. Professor McGonagall.' Hermione answered, she was a bit afraid.

'Muggles' food?' Professor McGonagall was surprised but she already knew when she first saw it. She said, 'Everyone take your last bite and go to bed at once. Tomorrow you still have lessons.' Surprisingly she was not angry at all. After she said that then she turned and walked out of the room.

There was a few seconds of silent in the room, everyone was looking at the professor as she walked away.


	3. Chapter 2

** Chapter 2**

After Professor McGonagall had walked out of the room, there was few seconds silent until Harry said, 'Why isn't she angry? She knows it already?'

'It can't be, she couldn't know it before, because her face looked so terrible!' Ron said, putting his last piece of Dark Forest into his month.

Hermione moved her shoulder and said, 'I'd better not eat this egg-tar.' then she put down the egg-tar in her hand.

Lots of people did not eat their last piece of food, they followed Hermione, just threw away their food. They fixed the common room quickly, not many students spoke, their heads were filled with questions. Such as, why Professor McGonagall looked like that? Who arranged them a party? Where those Muggles' food came from? Etc. They had too many questions but did not know whom to ask. Also they felt tired already after all those crazy games.

Very soon the common room was fixed like usual, and so they went back to their beds and fell fast a sleep.

After Professor McGonagall left the Gryffindor's common room, she quickly went to see Professor Dumbledore. She hurried down the stairs and found Professor Dumbledore still in his work--reading a small piece of paper-- Muggles' paper. When Professor McGonagall saw the paper that he was holding, she was shocked at once. She said, 'So, her ladyship had sent you a paper?'

'Yes, Professor McGonagall. She held a party for Harry, Harry Potter.' he answered her, putting down the piece of paper.

'She knows about Mr. Potter?' Professor McGonagall asked with surprise.

'Yes, she knows. I am surprised too. But she promised not to show up, and I believe in her.' he lower his head and looked at Professor McGonagall through the space of his moon-shaped glasses.

'But...' Dumbledore stopped her.

'No need to question her,' then he took out a piccolo out of his sleeves, 'She had gave me her piccolo, I can't see what else she could use to attempt Harry.'

'Yes, Professor Dumbledore.' Professor McGonagall had nothing to say. As she was going to turn and leave the room, Professor Dumbledore said to her, 'Wish you have a sweet dream.'

'Same to you.' Professor McGonagall said with a smile.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

On the following day, all students of Gryffindor went to their lessons as usually, but lots of them were tired.

Malfoy heard about the news that someone held them a party, and he was angry of Harry is being too famous. During the break before their first lesson, he wanted to look for Harry. He saw Harry walked with his friends as usual to have the Charms lesson. 'Hope you didn't got food poison, Harry Potter.' Malfoy said.

'Thank you. I never thought you will care about me.' said Harry, a bit impatient.

'I'm not caring about you, I really wanted to see you go to the hospital wing again.'

'Then I sorry to disappoint you, I'm not going to the hospital wing.' Harry answered him, then he took a look at his watch.

'You must have made Professor McGonagall angry, did she take away some points?'

'She was happy for us. And now may you please step a side, we need to hurry to the library.' said Hermione.

Then the three of them kept on walking, Malfoy just stepped a side and felt surprised.

Lots of hours pasted, then dinnertime came. All Gryffindor students were discussing about the party last night.

'Do you think there will be another party tonight?' one asked.

'I don't know, but I really like those food. Muggle foods are special indeed.' another students said.

'Harry, do you think that party was for you?' Ron asked Harry.

'I don't think so, I didn't receive any letters.'

'What a party it was. I still can't forget the reaction of Professor McGonagall.' Hermione said.

'She looked angry, but talked as if she was happy. How weird!' Harry said, putting a pork into his plate. As he was cutting his pork, Hermione spotted something is his food.

'Harry, look! There's a paper in you pork.' her voice was just right for the three of them to hear.

Harry took out the piece of paper. 'Very funny, there is no word at all.' he said.

'No word!?' his two friends said together, they were both surprised, like Harry.

'But there's a drawing on it, look.' then he showed them.

'It is a piccolo, and there is an arrow, pointing at...the teachers' dining table.' Hermione said. Then they looked at the teachers' dining table. At the beginning they saw no sight of a piccolo, until a flash of silver light caught their sight-- Just inside Professor Dumbledore's sleeves, a piccolo was hidden.

'Maybe someone want us to get it back for him, or her.' Ron suggested.

'But who? I'm sure Professor Dumbledore would take other people's thing with a good reason.' Harry said.

'Should we ask him?' Hermione asked. The two of them did not answer, but the face showed that, 'No way!'

That night, there weren't any parties for them, the common room was like usual. So some students just did their homework in the room, or may be sat on those armchairs and had some chatting, some prefer go to bed early. Harry had a chat with Ron and Hermione.

'So what do you think is that piccolo about?' Harry asked.

'That is a Muggle thing, it's strange to be in Hogwarts.' Hermione told them.

'So what actually it is? What is it use for?' Ron asked.

'It is a musical instrument.' Harry told him.

'It is called piccolo.' Hermione said.

'How can you know it is a piccolo? Maybe it is a flute.' Harry said.

'It is so short, it must be a piccolo.'

'Are you sure?'

'Of course!' Hermione said very strongly.

'How does it sound like?' Ron asked. This made the two of them did not know how to say.

'Well... it is hard to say, none of those musical instruments in the magic world sound similar.' Hermione told him.

'A bit sharp, high peach, but although it is shape it sounds quite round too.' Harry tried hard to explain to Ron.

'Too difficult to imagine.' Ron said.

After few seconds of silent, Ron said happily, 'Any way, two days more we will be out of Hogwarts and back home, we need not to care about it.'

'Two days later I will back with the Dursleys, I prefer staying in school.' Harry said.

'Non-sense! Someone sent you a letter and you must care about it.' Hermione said.

'It isn't really a letter, may be it was only Malfoy playing a joke on me.'

'But...' Hermione wanted to say something.

'It's bedtime. Harry, let's go to bed now.' Ron said as he stood up. And so Harry went to the dormitory with Ron, leaving Hermione alone thinking about all those 'Piccolo" thing, but very soon she went to bed too.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Two days came very fast, after the end-of-year feast was over, all students were ready to go back home.

Just when the three of them-- Harry, Hermione and Ron were stepping out of the marble stairs at the entry, Professor McGonagall called out to them, 'Mr. Potter! Harry! And Miss Granger, Mr. Weasley!'

'Do you hear someone calling us?' Ron said. So they turned to look around, there they saw Professor McGonagall waving to them among the big crowded, so they fight through those students to Professor McGonagall.

'Come, Professor Dumbledore would like to see the three of you.' she said. Hermione wanted to ask why, so to Ron, but they dare not to; Harry thought he might not have to go back to the Dursleys, so he felt a bit happy.

Professor McGonagall leaded them to the headmaster's room. There, they saw Professor Dumbledore sitting on his chair at the table, as if he was going to say something important, very important.

'Thank you, Professor McGonagall to bring them here. Now may you get prepared for them?' he said.

'Yes, Professor Dumbledore, it will be ready in five minutes.'

'Make it better.' Dumbledore added when she was going to leave.

The three students watched Professor McGonagall left, then turned to look at Professor Dumbledore. Dumbledore looked at them, too, with a mysterious face. Then he waved his hand and brought them each a chair to sit. He did not say a word but the three students knew what it means, so they sat down.

Harry never saw Professor Dumbledore like that before, he looked so angry, but tired, also looking mysteriously.

For a couple of minutes, there was only silent in the room, Professor Dumbledore sat on his chair, looking at the door. For Harry, Hermione and Ron, they dare not to say a word, even breathing, they breathed so quietly.

About ten minutes later, Professor McGonagall rushed back to the room, looking at the four people in the room, she seemed to be angry. She wanted to say something but Professor Dumbledore said something else first, 'Add them each a dozen of scores and darken the lights please.' He said without smile.

'I will, Professor Dumbledore, but please be quick, they have to catch up for the train.' said Professor McGonagall.

'They need not to, let them have a summer vacation here.' Harry was happy and surprised when he heard that.

'But Professor! You can't! They must go back home, you don't want her lad...'

'She can't do anything anyway,' Professor Dumbledore stopped her, 'besides, they will not believe it.'

'Who knows? There's a risk for letting them stay.'

'She won't do things that are dull.'

'She will, course in her mind this isn't dull at all! It's for your own good.'

'Excuse me...' Hermione stood up and said suddenly, 'may we know what is going on?'

The two professors looked at her, immediately Hermione said, 'Well... you don't need to say if you don't want to.' Then she sat down.

'I'm going to give them _each_ a _dozen of scores_ and _darken the lights_ now, but _please_ Dumbledore, be quick.' Professor McGonagall said in a _very good_ temper.

'I will.' Dumbledore promised her.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

After Professor McGonagall left, the room remains silent. At last Harry asked, 'Professor Dumbledore, what's going on?' Then Professor Dumbledore leant forward, he said it slow and clear, 'Everyone, I don't expect it would happen. But if it is happening already, than I must tell you what is going on.' He stopped and stood up, we walked across the table and faced the three students, he said, 'There is a woman, she wants to see you, especially Harry Potter. She is a Muggle, doesn't know any wanded-magic, but knows magic done by musical instrument. She wants to meet the three of you, so listen to me, you _must _be careful.'

Then the three students took a deep breath, they did not fear that woman, and they even longed to meet her. However, they did not know who she was.

'Professor, will she harm us?' Hermione asked.

'I'm not sure,' Dumbledore answered her. 'Just be careful always. And now, please the three of you stand up and you must go to meet her now.'

'Will you come with us?' Ron asked worryingly.

'I won't. After all she didn't ask me to go.' Professor Dumbledore answered. But his eyes showed that he was worried, too.

And so Dumbledore leaded them to the room where they were going to meet the mysterious woman.

They went to the corridor, which they had never been to, paintings were hang everywhere, but they did not move. There was a painting drew a little girl, but she did not move a bit at all.

At last, they met Professor McGonagall coming out form a painting, which was the only painting it moves.

'Professor Dumbledore, at last you've arrived.' Professor McGonagall said.

'Yes I have. They must go in alone.'

'I know, professor. Her ladyship is waiting, patiently.'

'That's good.' Dumbledore seemed to be relieved.

'But Professor Dumbledore, there is one thing, her ladyship's sister is here.' Professor McGonagall added.

'Oh!?' Dumbledore had nothing to say, 'I could just wish them good luck.'

Then he said to the moving painting, 'Apple pie.' And a hope appeared behind the painting. 'Go in.' Dumbledore told his students kindly. So the three of them—Harry, Ron and Hermione went into the gloomy room.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

They went into a very gloomy room. As long the door was closed, at once they heard a very soft, sweet and kind voice, a voice of a young lady, 'Welcome, please have a seat.' Then they found a chair suddenly appeared behind them. 'Thanks.' Harry said,

'Want to have some snacks?' that voice said again. Then they suddenly found out a plate floating in front of them, the plate was full of muggle's snacks.

'No thanks.' Harry said. And so the plant disappeared.

'Want to hear some music?' the voice said again.

'Who are you?' Hermione said impatiently.

'Who am I?' then there was a sound from a piano. At first it was just a few notes, but than there was a very nice song, seemed like a lullaby. The three of them felt sleepy, but they knew they must not sleep.

'I must stay awake!' Ron said to himself weekly.

'It's danger to sleep, I must stay awake!' Harry said to himself, too. For Hermione, she kept on thinking the ingredients for the most difficult potion—The potion to cure the poison of a bit from a deadly snake.

All at a sudden, they heard a very sweet voice singing, it was a voice of an angel. Harry, Ron and Hermione could no longer stay awake. Ron felt a sleep first, and then Harry stayed awake dreamily. When Hermione was going to fell a sleep, too. She screamed, 'Stop!' And the music really stopped.

At once Harry woke up, he slapped Ron's face immediately, and Ron woke up.

'Who are you?' Hermione asked. Suddenly the door opened, and the voice said, 'Give you the lyrics of this song, hope you like it.' Then suddenly they received few muggle papers, but at once they were being thrown out of the room.

'Amazing!' Ron said with a spiritual face.

'Amazing!?' Hermione said, 'It's very danger to sleep in there!'

'I had a very nice dream! You know what! I dreamt I was a Beater and won the Quidditch Cup for Gryffindor!'

'That's really a dream!' Hermione mocked him.

'Hey! You…'

'Strange…' Harry whispered suddenly, 'I never heard and saw my parents death so clear before…'

'What's going on?' Hermione asked worryingly.

'I saw my father, she was holding me in her arms and mother was singing me a lullaby. I never dreamt of that before…

'What else you see?' Hermione asked.

'Then suddenly I saw a green light flashed, and I saw another figure behind that light…'

'What?' the other two was very surprised.

'It was a figure liked a lady with long _purple _hair!'

'Was the woman inside with You- Know- Who?' Hermione said.

'Well it was like the Mirror of Erised!' Ron said suddenly, 'When I looked into that mirror, I saw I'm the Quidditch captain, and you saw… your parents…'

'We must find Professor Dumbledore at once!' Hermione said.

And she they rushed to find Dumbledore, but they just could not find him. Not even him they could not find, but every teacher they known they just could not find, the school seemed to be empty, only the three of them and the mysterious woman was in the school.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

That night they were very tired, so they went back to the Gryffindor common room and slept there instead in the dormitory.

The next morning everything was the same, nothing special really happened. They had their breakfast in the hall, but there was no other teacher.

'Perhaps they left this castle already.' Hermione said.

'Don't be so silly, what about Professor McGonagall and Dumbledore? They won't leave us alone.' Ron said.

After breakfast they decided to continue to find out were there any people inside the castle. They had looked for many hours, however, there was not even a sign of a creature.

'Come on! There got to be someone in here, at least Filch and his cat must be guarding this place!' Ron said.

'Hagrid wasn't in his cottage either!' Harry said with his eyes looking around, hoping to find something passing by.

'I checked the library and every tower in this castle, but there was no one. No one was even guarding the Restricted Section in the library!' Hermione said.

'Wait a minute… If there was no one in this school, then who gave us our breakfast?' Ron suddenly thought of.

'Right!' Harry said excitedly, 'Where's the kitchen?'

'Search me!' Hermione said,

They searched everywhere in the castle, but they just could not find the kitchen. So they decided to give up. When it was lunchtime, they still found their lunch on the table in the hall, but no sign of a person.

After lunch they decided to find the mysterious woman. However, they could not find that place anymore.


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

And so their day had past. Night comes and they slept in the Gryffindor common room like the other night. But that night, something had happened.

When the three of them were asleep, Harry suddenly heard some wonderful music, played by something sounded like a piano. He also heard someone singing, it was a very comfortable voice.

Without second thought, Harry followed the voice. It leaded him to the same room where he met the mysterious woman. The door opened for him suddenly, so Harry went in. Inside, he saw two beautiful ladies. The one was playing the piano had golden hair, wearing a very long white dress, she played the piano very gracefully. The other one, who was singing, had a very pink cheek, with very blue eyes and very long purple hair. She was wearing a very long black dress.

When Harry got in, the music suddenly stopped. And the one in black said, 'At last, the famous Harry Potter is here. It's and honor to meet you.' Then she went to shake Harry's hand. However, instead of walking towards Harry, she seemed to be floating towards him.

'Nice to meet you.' Harry said in reply.

'Have a seat.' Then a chair appeared, and Harry sat down.

'Want to have some snacks?' she asked.

'No thanks.' Harry said while smiling.

'Have you read the song I gave you?' she asked.

'Sorry, I didn't.'

'Read it now.' Then she gave him a muggle paper from the air.

Harry read it, his understood the lyrics, but just did not know who the two ladies were.

'Mr. Potter,' the lady in white asked, 'can you sing?'

'Me? Sing?' Harry just remembered that his voice was so terrible to sing a song. 'I can't.' The two ladies looked at each other.

'Mr. Potter, than do you play any musical instrument?' the lady in black asked.

'Sorry I don't.' Harry felt he was embarrassed because he did not know anything that they asked him.

'So what are you good at?'

'Oh! I'm good at Quidditch!' Harry said that very clearly.

'Quidditch?' the two ladies looked very surprised.

'Oh my! You can't play Quidditch! Come, play this piano.' And the lady in black pushed him towards the piano.

'Why I can't?' Harry was puzzled!

'You mustn't it is too dangerous!' the other lady told him.

And so the two ladies forced Harry to play the piano, but his just did not want to! He loves Quidditch, Quidditch is a fun, exciting and interesting game, why this two weird ladies said he could not play Quidditch? He did not like to play the piano, it made his fingers hurt!

'It's enough!' at last Harry shouted, and the two ladies besides him stepped back, '_Who are_ the two of you? You're _so weird_! I don't even know you!' he said.

Without a word, the two ladies crabbed his hand, and Harry never went back to the Gryffindor common room.


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

The next morning, Ron and Hermione woke up and found that Harry was gone.

'Where could he be?' Ron said.

'Will the mysterious woman took him?' Hermione said.

So that morning, they looked for the room of the mysterious woman again. But as the day before, they could not found that door or even a sight of any creature.

Just like the day before, there were still meals for them in the hall, but they just could not find anyone.

'Hermione,' Ron said while having lunch, 'are there any charms for looking for a person?'

'Good question! Why I never thought about it?' Hermione stood up immediately, and ran towards the door.

'Hey! Where are you going?'

'To the library!' she shouted. After chewing his last piece of pork Ron ran after her at once.

Hermione got lots of book to read, and Ron helped her a bit, he was just not in the mood to read.

'Ah…' Ron yammered.

'Don't do that!' Hermione told her, with her eyes still looking at the book.

'I've read three books already, but there isn't a charm for that. I just hope I didn't say such thing.'

'Nonsense!'

'Hey! What about I check it out in the Restricted Section?'

'No, you can't! If someone finds it out you'll lose some points.'

'It won't, because there's no one here!'

'It's none of my business.' She got nothing to say but that, because he was right! 'I shall read the books here.' Hermione said. So Ron went to the Restricted Section himself.

Sometimes things are just so unpredictable, Ron had found out the right charm in the Restricted Section. So he got the book and shown it to Hermione happily.

'Hermione look! I've found it!'

'Really! Let me read it.' She too was happy.

And so Ron gave the old book to her. The pages were all yellow already it seemed it was being burned. Still, Hermione opened the book and read it:

_This is a very old charm special for looking for someone very desperately. Just simply Swish and flick your wand and say the person's name and than say "Sumitawiee". But beware there might be two person with the same name on this world._

'So… this is the way to find someone…' Hermione said.

'Can you try it now?' Ron asked, he longed to see would it work.

'Let me try.' Then she cleared her throat and said, 'Harry Potter sumitawiee!' But nothing happened.

'Let's try it again… Harry Potter sumitawiee!' nothing happened.

'Maybe you pronounced it wrong.' Ron suggested.

'Then let me try it in another way… Harry Potter sum- mi- ta- wiee…'

'Try it "su- mita- wiee" stretch on the word _mita_!'

'OK… Harry Potter su- mita- wiee…' still nothing happened, and Hermione began to feel worried.

'What else it could be?' she said worryingly.

'Let me try!' Ron said, 'Harry Potter su- mita- wiee!' then suddenly there was a light came out from his wand, and there was golden power sprinkled on the floor so that they could see the way.

'Cool… I did it!' Ron said happily. In a rush, Hermione hugged him, and Ron's face went redder than his hair.

'You're great, Ron. Let's go!' she said happily. So they followed the golden path.

At last they arrived in front of a door which was to a tall tower.

'Harry is inside?' Ron asked.

'I don't know, but we have to go in.' And they went in straight until they reached a triangular metal trap door, which was on the ceiling.

'Strange door,' Ron said, 'difficult to climb in.'

'But look,' and Hermione pointed to those golden power floating in the air, 'these power are floating into this door, Harry must be behind this door!'

'Yea… but how can we go in?'

'There must be someway to open it…' then she tried hard to open that metal, but she just could not open it. Then she took out her wand and said, 'Alohomora!' Strangely, the door was not open.

'I'm sure Harry is inside! Someone must have cursed this door not to be opened.' Ron said, he was very sure.


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Just after he finished his words, the metal door was opened, and a ladder made by ivy and roses went down for them to climb up. Ron had a looked up.

'What did you see?' Hermione asked.

'I saw nothing.'

So Hermione and Ron went up that ladder and found themselves in a bright wide tower. There was nothing in the room. As they turned, they found Harry lying on the floor as if he was dead.

'Harry!' they shouted, and ran towards him. But when they wanted to touch him, they could only touch the wall and the floor.

'How can it possibly be?' Hermione said. That Harry Potter was still there, lying in front if them, but they just could not touch him or feel him.

'Is this really Harry?' Ron asked.

'He is, but not here.' They heard a voice said. They turned and saw two ladies, one in black one in white.

'Who are you?'

'It's none of your business. Just listen to me kid, give me the sword and we'll give you back the Potter boy.' said the lady in white.

'Or else we'll give him to our husband.' That lady in black gave them a very cunning smile.

'Who's your husband?' Hermione asked.

'Believe me you don't want to know. Just give me the sword, kid, and I'll let Potter go.'

'What are you? Your accents are not British, neither you don't look like a human.'

'British!? Of course I'm not. Human!? Not quite… But these aren't your business, so give me the sword quick and all these things will end quickly.'

'What sword do you want?' Ron asked.

'Tell me, which sword did Potter boy use it to kill the king of serpents?'

'The sward of Godric Gryffindor?' Ron said, he was not so sure.

'Yes, you're right!'

'How can we get that sword? Besides, why should we give you?'

'That's easy to answer, because if you don't give us that sword, Harry Potter will die!'

'No! You mustn't kill him! And, we don't know where it is!' Hermione said.

'And why not you ask Harry to get it for you?' Ron said.

'That Potter boy won't help us, even we told them who is the sword for?'

'So who is the sword for?' Hermione asked.

'Listen carefully kid—Tom Riddle, Lord Voldemort. Our husband.' Then the two young ladies laugh out cunningly, but the two students were shocked.

'Vol… I mean, You- Know- Who had wives?' Ron said.

'I did not read such thing in any books!' Hermione said.

'So, give me the sword _now_!' said the lady in black.

'No! No way! We won't give you any sword! WE WON'T!' Ron suddenly became brave.

'You won't? Then take this.' She took out her wand and said, 'Imperio!' Luckily Ron and Hermione could dodge it. But at once there came another, 'Imperio!' And this time Ron was being hit. Hermione stopped and watch him. Suddenly Ron ran towards to the open window, 'Ron!' Hermione shouted and ran to catch him. Luckily the lady stopped controlling him, if not he might jumped down the tall tower, but at that moment, he was still wondering in the words of the lady in white.

'So, will you give me the sword? I'm in a hurry dear.'

'I won't!' Hermione said, looking at the two ladies with an angry eye that no one had seen it before.

'You really won't?' the lady in black asked for the last time.

'I won't' she answered.

And the lady in black waved her wand, Harry appeared at side in the tower. He was only half consciousness, Hermione ran towards him, unfortunately the lady in white pointed at her and said, 'Imperio!' and Hermione bumped straight onto the solid wall. Her head was bleeding. 'Hermione!' Harry shouted, and staggered towards Hermione. 'Hermione, are you alright?' he asked her, but she did not answered, she had loss consciousness.

'Potter boy, you see, your friends are now hurt because of you, don't you feel a bit bad?' said the lady in black, Harry did felt bad, but he won't gave them the sward. Than the other lady suddenly shock her head and sigh, then took out a flute, and began to play a very gentle music.

'Harry Potter, show as the way to get the _sward_…' she hissed, but it was not Parseltongue, it sounded very sweet, soft, comfortable, it was so nice to hear what she says. And the music, it was a very gentle lullaby, slowly, Harry closed his eyes, feeling this wonderful moment, it was like drug addiction, he just could not stop himself, for… leading them the way to the sword!

'I must open my eyes…' he said to himself weakly.

'_Surrender to the power of music, Harry Potter. Obey the Lady of Music and you shall live…_' suddenly he found out she was singing with her sweet voice, the voice of an angel.

'I must open my eyes…'

'_It's near, don't panic, just show us the way…_'

'Dumbledore will help me… I must open my eyes… I must open my eyes… open my eyes…' The second before his eyes were opened, the second later his eyes were closed.

'_We're here… Harry Potter, say the password…'_

'Open my eyes… say the password… No!… password…' then he said clearly, ' I do know the password!

'What!' She no longer sings, even the music had stopped because they were both shocked. And because of that Harry was back with consciousness! He took out his wand and pointed at the two ladies.

'What…' the lady in black said.

'I will not fall into your music anymore!' he shouted.

'We were so near… It was because of you! Because of you Harry Potter! If not I can get the sword and Tom will love me!'

'No!' the other one said, 'It will be_ I_ who get the sword for him! It will be _me _whom he loves!'

'Nonsense!' the other one screamed, 'He won't love you, you're ugly and useless!'

'Shut up!' the other one yelled, 'He won't love you because you're like a tiger!'

'What!?' And they used their wands and pointed at each other.

'Let's see who is stronger!' And so there was a fight between the two young ladies.

Suddenly Harry felt someone was holding his shoulder, so he turned and looked, it was Dumbledore!

'Professor Dumbledore! Where have you been?' Harry was delighted to see him.

'Me?' and banded his body down, looking at Harry through his moon-shape glasses, 'I was all the way inside this school.' He said with a kind smile.

'But why we couldn't find you?'

'Really?' then he stood straight again, 'Perhaps I had stayed inside the bathroom too long.' And Harry smiled.

'Harry, sometimes if you don't trouble troubles, troubles will still trouble you. Just like her ladyship. However, sometimes, if you don't mess up troubles, troubles will mess up itself and you don't need to care. Just like the two ladies over there, now they're fighting each other.'

Harry smiled, then he said, 'But they seemed to be so nice, like a kind mother.'

'All that glitters is not gold.' Dumbledore remained him.

'Am… professor…' Harry wanted to say something, but he just could not find the best word.

'Just say what you have in mind.' Dumbledore told him.

'Well… at the first time I met them, I dreamt of my parents, singing me a lullaby, but then I saw a figure, that seemed to be the lady in black.' Harry told him honestly.

'Really? I can't tell you what it means now, but when the time comes, I'll tell you everything.' Dumbledore promised him.


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

At last, Professor Dumbledore cured his students. And told them what had happened.

'Then where are all the teachers?' Ron asked.

'They had gone home for vacation. Also Professor McGonagall, she has a big problem at home.'

'What problem?' Hermione asked, she got some gauze on her head.

'Her sister is going to give birth to a child. As a big sister, she must go home and take care of her.'

'Professor, where actually you were? We looked over this castle but we just couldn't find a single person!' Harry said.

'I was always looking care the three of you. I prepared the breakfast for the three of you. I believed in you all, I know you could solved the problem yourselves, because you've already met Voldemort.'

Hermione and Ron were both shocked when they heard the name "Voldemort", but they were getting use to it already, because Harry said it all the time!

And so Professor Dumbledore sent his students to the station of Hogwarts Express, to make sure they were safe.

'HARRY POTTER!' when Harry got back to the King's Cross, Harry heard Mr. Dursley shouting at him, he was really crossed! 'WHERE THERE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?' he shouted, and everyone looked at him.

'Sorry, Uncle Vernon. Something to do in school.' Harry answered in horror. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were worried about Ron, too. And Ron told Harry, 'Come to the Burrow this summer, too! But just pray we don't have to get you out by a car, we don't have any cars now!'

'I guess I will be there this summer.' Harry said a smile than a look at Mr. Dursley, whom his face was as red as an apple.


End file.
